Amour perdu
by Lusaphira
Summary: L'amour a beaucoup de visages. L'amour peut disparaître, tout comme il peut ressurgir sous des formes inattendues. Cependant, sa perte laisse des marques. Lorsque ces marques sont trop nombreuses, il arrive qu'un cœur ne puisse plus être réparé. Une jeune jument fait face à un miroir, songeant à l'état de son cœur en lambeaux.


Bonjour à tous !

Voici un petit OS, que j'ai écrit pour une amie. Elle voulait que je lui fasse quelque chose autour de l'amour et des émotions associées, tout en liant ça à Sunset Shimmer. Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas facile, puisque c'est un personnage dont on sait finalement peu de choses. J'ai essayé et ça lui a plu, alors je poste cette histoire. j'espère qu'elle vous plaira vous aussi.

Bien entendu, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus heureux. Il faudrait un jour que j'écrive un truc mignon et doux. Même sur du Mon Petit Poney, j'arrive à faire du tragique.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Disclaimer : My Little Pony appartient à Hasbro et a été scénarisé par Lauren Faust.

* * *

L'amour.

De tous les sentiments existants et qu'un être puisse éprouver, c'est probablement l'un des plus difficiles à saisir et à comprendre pleinement. Cette émotion était sans doute un idéal, la quintessence de toutes celles qu'un être pouvait ressentir, tant elle était volatile.

Mille nuances se recoupaient sous ce terme, l'amour d'une mère n'étant pas celui d'un père, comme il différait de celui d'un enseignant, de celui d'un ami sincère, ainsi que de celui d'un amant ou d'un compagnon. Découvrir et savourer chacune de ces subtiles variations était le fruit de longues expériences sentimentales.

Certains vivaient toute l'existence sans avoir la possibilité de toutes les découvrir. D'autres se baignaient dans l'accumulation de ces amours, jouissant des bonheurs qui les accompagnaient, chérissant chaque jour comme un trésor d'or chaud, plus lumineux que le soleil.

Le soleil qui illuminait le pays d'Equestria était empli d'amour.

En ce monde merveilleux, la princesse Celestia gouvernait avec sagesse et bonté, commandant à l'astre diurne. Les rayons chauds qui irradiaient sur ce monde portaient en leur sein tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour ses petits poneys, enveloppant ses sujets de la douce lueur de son affection infinie.

L'immense majorité des habitants de ce pays vivaient dans l'harmonie, goûtant aux bienfaits de la paix et de l'amitié. L'amour qu'ils éprouvaient semblait quelque chose de naturel, puisque toutes les nuances de cet absolu circulaient autour d'eux. La compassion, la douceur, le rire, la générosité, la loyauté ou le plaisir vibraient dans l'atmosphère de ce monde, s'efforçant d'atteindre le cœur de chaque poney.

Aussi indéniable soit le fait que l'amour ait différents visages, il restait une constante, accompagnant la plupart des poneys durant l'entièreté de leur existence. Sa nature profonde restait dans les cœurs, même si en surface, il était parfois altéré et remplacé par d'autres de ses avatars.

Cependant, au milieu de la grande majorité des poneys qui vivaient dans le bonheur, il existait quelques individus qui n'avaient pas la chance des autres. Ces rares êtres savaient que l'amour était comme une médaille. Aussi belle et radieuse puisse être la façade lustrée, dorée et scintillante, le revers pouvait être sombre et terne comme une nuit d'orage.

Parmi ces tristes infortunés, se trouvait une jeune licorne au manteau d'un jaune mimosa, répondant au nom de Sunset Shimmer.

La jeune équestre contemplait actuellement un miroir, passant un sabot sur les légers cernes qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Ses prunelles étaient d'un vert d'eau terne, comme voilées par un linceul de chagrin.

La licorne ressassa une dernière fois ses souvenirs, s'efforçant de s'assurer que le choix décisif qu'elle s'apprêtait à concrétiser, était le bon.

Les brumes du passé laissèrent ressurgir de nombreuses images, qu'elle avait cru pouvoir étouffer sous le poids des années, mais qui ressurgissaient de façon inopportunes, toujours plus vivaces, toujours plus amères, malgré le passage du temps.

A travers ses grands yeux ronds d'adorable pouliche, elle revit cet atroce déchirement qui l'avait laissée profondément meurtrie.

Bien qu'elle n'ait que quatre ans au moment des faits, le visage triste du garde à la fourrure cobalt était resté gravé dans ses souvenirs. Elle se souvenait de chaque détail, des petites tâches dans sa fourrure, au froid de la chaise métallique sur laquelle elle avait laissé ses larmes couler. Malgré toute la douceur que cet étalon ait pu mettre dans ses mots, les phrases les plus mielleuses ne pouvaient pas cacher le fait que ses parents avaient péri.

Pour une enfant, des concepts comme celui de la mort étaient très difficiles à saisir. Un adulte pouvait comprendre la fin des fonctions corporelles, mais le phénomène et ses suites laissaient un universel sentiment terrifiant d'ignorance, en particulier face à cette inconnue qu'était la faucheuse.

Sunset Shimmer n'avait pas compris pourquoi ses parents ne reviendraient plus. Sa mère était toujours présente à la sortie de l'école, l'attendant avec un petit muffin au chocolat, l'écoutant raconter sa journée sur le chemin du retour. Son père rentrait plus tardivement, son visage gris et fatigué s'illuminant à l'instant où il posait ses yeux sur sa fille.

Ses parents n'étaient plus là, ils ne rentreraient pas. Elle ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi, n'arriva pas à trouver ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter cet abandon. Avait-elle été une mauvaise fille ?

Cependant, elle comprit bien vite quelles étaient les conséquences.

Le jour même, elle dut quitter son foyer, pour entrer dans cette grande maison, aux murs blancs, froids et tellement impersonnels. La première nuit qu'elle passa dans cet orphelinat, fut un cauchemar éveillé. Dans cet endroit au parfum étranger, elle ne ferma pas les yeux et pleura durant des heures.

Sa mère n'était plus ici pour la bercer et lui conter une histoire. La douce voix de Sunset Oria ne psalmodiait plus les récits de la princesse, avant de l'embrasser tendrement et d'ébouriffer légèrement sa crinière d'or aux rainures écarlates.

Son père n'était plus présent pour elle. L'étalon à la fourrure de glaise ne rentrait plus le soir, avec son regard d'absinthe qui s'illuminait à la vue de sa fille chérie, qu'il prenait toujours dans ses sabots, la laissant attraper le rebord du chapeau qui couvrait sa crinière grisonnante.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sunset Shimmer était seule.

Murée dans le silence, elle pleura durant des semaines, sentant une inexplicable douleur dans la poitrine. Les médecins ne trouvaient rien, mais à l'endroit de son cœur, à cette place que les caresses maternelles et les rires paternels parvenaient à réchauffer plus fortement que tous les feux du monde, se trouvait désormais un bloc de glace. Ils appelaient ça le chagrin, mais ils ne pouvaient pas la guérir. Selon eux, il n'y avait que le temps qui pouvait aider à faire cicatriser cette blessure.

Il y avait ce médecin, dont elle revoyait la coupe grisonnante et irrégulière, qui lui parlait avec douceur, tentant de la faire sourire et de l'amuser. Cependant, elle était un cas désespéré. Avec la mort de ses parents, la jeune licorne eut le sentiment qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais l'envie de rire.

Pendant longtemps, ils l'obligèrent à rester avec les médecins, à rester dans cet hôpital où le temps passait très lentement. Ce n'est qu'en faisant de petits sourires et en riant, qu'elle parvint à les convaincre qu'elle était guérie.

Ce n'était qu'une façade, car ses rires sonnaient étrangement faux à ses oreilles, comme une cloche qui se serait brisée, mais que personne n'aurait pu réparer, car personne ne l'avait entendue avant qu'elle ne se casse.

Sunset Shimmer réintégra le foyer, considérée comme capable de tisser des liens avec d'autres pensionnaires. Au milieu des enfants aux regards sombres, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir et à masquer ses sentiments. Le foyer qui l'abritait hébergeait d'autres poneys au passé tout aussi trouble que le sien.

La misère semblait avoir un curieux sens de l'humour. Elle semblait rechercher sa propre compagnie, appréciant de voir qu'il existait d'autres êtres ayant le même regard terne et brisé, celui qu'aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à arborer. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la licorne ne trouve une camarade, dont le regard brumeux indiquait clairement qu'elle était toute aussi malheureuse et solitaire que Sunset Shimmer.

Sweet Lime était une jeune pouliche dépourvue des attributs qui font la renommée des pégases ou des licornes. C'était une personne si ordinaire, qu'elle était le genre typique de personnes qui passait partout, qui ne recevait pas de longs regards appuyés et qui ne faisait pas tourner les têtes. Ce poney de terre était sempiternellement calme, s'exprimant d'une voix morne et cette impression dominante était renforcée par son apparence physique. Elle avait un manteau d'un vert sombre, assorti à sa crinière d'un jaune très terne.

Par un curieux caprice du destin, Sunset Shimmer et Sweet Lime devinrent des amies. Bien qu'elles n'aient rien en commun, ce furent leurs différences qui cimentèrent leur camaraderie. Elles étaient tellement opposées, tant dans leur comportement que dans leur aspect physique, qu'elle voyaient en l'autre tout ce qu'elles n'avaient pas. Ces deux juments étaient l'antithèse l'une de l'autre, elles se complétaient parfaitement. Si Sweet Lime voulait pratiquer une activité physique, l'autre acceptait ce choix, même si ce jeu éreintant ne l'enthousiasmait pas. Si Sunset Shimmer voulait lire en se vautrant sur un coussin, son amie se couchait à ses cotés, posant sa tête sur la crinière rouge et or, lisant par dessus la corne de sa camarade.

Les deux jeunes élèves grandirent ensemble, passant leur temps libre en compagnie de l'autre. C'est ensemble, que ces deux orphelines retrouvèrent une forme d'amour.

En elles-mêmes, elles ressentirent un éclat ardent. Tant qu'elles étaient ensemble, elles sentaient que le monde n'avait plus de prise sur elles. La présence de l'autre était très rassurante, comme une brise fraîche qui agitait une personne allongée sur le sable chaud d'une plage en été.

Une telle amitié était née d'une façon extrêmement improbable, mais elle n'en était pas moins vraie. Elle traversa les années et les épreuves, continuant d'exister, liant le cœur des deux enfants par un fil d'or lumineux comme l'aurore. Chacune des deux aimait profondément l'autre, se souciant de la santé et des petits tourments quotidiens que vivait son amie. Leur amitié était si profonde, qu'elle ressemblait davantage à l'amour tumultueux qui s'établissait entre deux sœurs.

Sunset releva le visage, chassant une mèche blonde qui obstruait sa vision. Lorsqu'elle observa son reflet dans le miroir, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas cessé d'arborer un infime sourire durant cette réminiscence.

La douce sensation que ces souvenirs avait fait naître disparut, comme si le feu de l'amitié s'était éteint, ne laissant que des cendres grises et froides. Ce goût amer et froid était râpeux, comme si elle avait avalé un bloc de sel, desséchant sa bouche et sa gorge, conjugué à un légume mal cuisiné, froid et amer.

Leur amitié avait volé en éclats. La jalousie, la médisance et la malveillance étaient des armes capables de faire des ravages. Avec une conjugaison aussi aléatoire que cruelle, le lien entre les deux pouliches s'était distendu, avant de lentement s'effilocher.

A l'école, Sunset Shimmer avait été remarquée pour ses prouesses magiques, ainsi que pour son talent et son intelligence exceptionnelle. Toutes ces qualités lui avaient valu d'être l'objet de multiples observations, avant que d'éminents spécialistes ne lui offrent la possibilité d'intégrer la prestigieuse école de magie de la princesse Celestia.

Suite à cette nouvelle, Sweet Lime s'était sentie partagée entre deux émotions. Une part d'elle même était heureuse pour son amie, mais une autre fraction était triste de voir Sunset s'éloigner. La tristesse et le sentiment d'abandon s'étaient agglomérés dans le cœur du jeune poney de terre et avaient laissé place à la jalousie.

Avec la distance et le manque de rencontres, les lettres s'étaient faites plus rares. Sunset n'avait pas oubliée son amie, mais elle avait de nombreuses occupations, ne pouvant plus retourner voir son amie que durant les vacances. Elle avait également grandi, trouvant un plaisir immense à lire, à travailler et à faire des recherches. Ses jeux d'enfants ne l'amusaient plus autant.

Trois années d'éloignement, additionnées aux excuses répétées de Sunset pour repousser leurs rencontres, avaient fini par avoir raison de la patience de Sweet Lime. La pouliche, restée dans l'orphelinat avec les délaissés, avait fini par trancher brusquement ce lien qui rouillait lentement, tirant un trait définitif sur leur amitié.

La licorne avait été plus affecté qu'elle ne l'avait laissé voir. Depuis des années, durant lesquelles elle avait côtoyé la noblesse hautaine, elle avait appris à se protéger des remarques blessantes en affichant l'impassibilité. En taisant ses sentiments, elle donnait l'impression d'être un roc immobile, imperturbable, quelque chose de supérieur aux autres. Elle s'était ouverte à quelqu'un et maintenant, elle avait de nouveau mal.

Cette douleur réussissait à éclipser tous les bons moments, puisque chaque fois qu'elle repensait au passé, elle se rendait compte que justement, c'était du passé. Elle ne retrouverait pas ces sentiments dans le présent et même l'envie de les éprouver de nouveau, était éclipsée par la crainte de ressentir de nouveau ce déchirement qui la hantait.

Tôt ou tard, l'amour était brisé. L'amitié et l'amour avaient une fin inévitable, ne serait-ce qu'avec la mort.

Goûter de nouveau à l'amour signifiait inévitablement revivre une telle douleur. Cela ne valait pas le coup, ça faisait bien trop mal.

Cependant, l'amour n'était pas le seul sentiment à procurer de tels effets. Si l'amitié pouvait être si difficilement gagnée et si facilement perdue, elle pouvait toujours la remplacer. Sunset Shimmer savait ce qui se disait d'elle, lorsque les langues se déliaient en cachette dans les couloirs du palais. L'arrogance et la confiance qu'elle émettait continuellement n'étaient pas une source de joie, puisqu'elle s'entourait de ces sentiments pour se protéger. Par contre, elle goûtait aux joies procurées par l'influence et le pouvoir. La crainte, le respect et la domination faisaient leur effet, ces attributs faisaient que les autres pensaient constamment à elle, qu'elle était toujours dans leurs esprits, à sa merci.

Se savoir dans le cœur des autres, même haie, était une satisfaction malsaine qui lui plaisait. Avoir du pouvoir était un si doux nectar, plus agréable que tous les muffins au chocolat cuisinés par sa mère.

Cependant, ces émotions vicieuses n'étaient que des paravents, des substituts. Elles n'étaient pas les plus puissantes, elle savait parfaitement que l'amour réussissait toujours à la réconforter davantage.

Il y avait toujours une personne qui l'aimait. C'était la princesse Celestia.

La princesse à la chatoyante crinière irisée était un enseignant exceptionnel. Elle avait une patience presque infinie, parlant toujours avec cette voix douce et charmeuse. Chacun de ses mots était pesé avec soin, porteur d'un espoir insondable et d'une douceur sucrée.

Si Sunset commettait une erreur, Celestia lui offrait des pistes pour la corriger, tout en lui demandant quelle leçon en était tirée. Si Sunset réussissait, son enseignant n'était jamais avare de louanges.

La princesse alicorne était sans doute le pédagogue préféré de la pouliche, jamais elle ne haussait le ton, tout en étant juste. Bien qu'elle puisse faire preuve de sévérité dans ses punitions, Sunset Shimmer savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur son enseignant. Ses punitions étaient méritées et n'étaient jamais inutiles. Une fois qu'elles étaient terminées, Celestia considérait l'incident clos et n'en faisait plus jamais mention.

Son enseignant était un être magnifique. La princesse d'albâtre était d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse infinie, au point qu'elle faisait écho au passé.

Sunset Shimmer adorait se blottir entre les jambes galbées de la princesse solaire, tout comme elle aimait recevoir ses doux câlins. Ces moments lui donnaient l'impression qu'elle était enveloppé d'un doux nuage de lumière, dont les rais perceraient sa peau en lui donnant l'impression d'être dans un cocon de bonheur et de bien-être absolu.

Elle avait l'impression d'être chez-elle, dans un foyer tendre et aimant. Aussi ridicule que cela puisse être, la tendresse de Celestia lui rappelait celle sa mère.

Celestia l'éduquait et l'aimait. Elle faisait ce qu'une véritable mère aurait fait.

Et c'était réciproque. Sunset Shimmer aimait la princesse d'un amour sincère et véritable.

Sunset aurait tout fait pour sa princesse, absolument n'importe quoi. Si elle lui avait demandé de renoncer à ses actes cruels, si elle lui avait demandé de lécher le sol après son passage, ou même d'aller sur la lune, Sunset l'aurait fait.

Malgré que l'amour les liant soit aussi puissant et intense, il y avait toujours une ombre au tableau. Plus le soleil brille, plus l'ombre est puissante. A chaque lumière correspond une part d'obscurité. Lorsqu'il y avait du positif, le négatif rampait non loin, attendant patiemment, comme un fauve en chasse.

Sunset Shimmer savait que cette situation privilégiée ne durerait pas.

La princesse appartenait à une race à la longévité incroyable. A coté d'elle, Sunset Shimmer n'était qu'un simple fil sur la grande tapisserie du temps.

Sunset Shimmer avait peur de perdre la princesse et surtout, elle avait peur pour celle qu'elle considérait comme une seconde mère. Un jour, elle savait que leur lien serait rompu, sans doute parce qu'elle serait considérée comme plus grande, ou comme assez instruite.

Ce jour maudit, à la fois éloigné mais inévitable, Sunset perdrait une fois de plus le doux sentiment qui avait rafistolé sa joie de vivre.

Mortifiée, Sunset Shimmer chercha un moyen de rester le plus longtemps aux côtés de la princesse, avant de se remémorer une chose.

Si elle continuait d'être l'étudiante parfaite, entretenant cette liaison privilégiée, le temps finirait tout de même par briser leur amour.

Celestia était une alicorne, un être immortel, déjà âgé de plus d'un millénaire.

Un jour, Sunset mourrait et elle laisserait de nouveau quelqu'un seul.

Son amour lui donna envie de vomir. La princesse aurait mal, elle ferait souffrir celle qu'elle aimait comme une seconde mère.

Sunset refusait d'être aussi cruelle. Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à enterrer un enfant, alors elle ferait tout pour épargner cette douleur supplémentaire à Celestia.

S'il fallait devenir une alicorne pour cela, alors elle travaillerait pour.

Ce serait un sort terrible, puisque cela signifiait qu'elle vivrait pour des millénaires, qu'elle verrait d'autres personnes mourir autour d'elle et devrait endosser de lourdes et épuisantes responsabilités.

Cependant, si cela pouvait aider et soulager Celestia, alors cela en valait la peine. Sunset Shimmer était prête à tout pour aider la déesse qu'elle avait fini par considérer comme sa mère.

Cependant, Celestia n'avait pas compris la véritable motivation de son élève. Sunset arrivait toujours à employer sa langue de vipère pour détourner la conversation ou pour mentir sans ciller.

Sunset Shimmer se refermait sur elle-même, dédaignant ses condisciples et ne s'ouvrant plus qu'à son professeur. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se rapprocher d'êtres mortels, surtout si c'était pour être de nouveau rejetée et trahie, comme l'avait fait Sweet Lime.

Elle ne voyait pourquoi elle devrait perdre du temps à tisser des liens aussi fragiles, alors qu'elle pouvait passer ces précieux instants à travailler ou à être en compagnie de la magnifique jument solaire.

Pour la première fois, elle avait été confronté à une énigme insoluble. Son professeur lui demandait de pratiquer un exercice, comme elle l'avait fait un nombre innombrable de fois, mais Sunset Shimmer n'arrivait pas à comprendre la finalité de cet exercice, tout comme elle ne voyait pas en quoi sa réponse initiale avait déconcerté la princesse.

Celestia lui avait demandé de se faire des amies. Sunset Shimmer avait presque été tentée de refuser formellement, avant de se raviser. Elle ne voulait pas offenser directement cet être magnifique. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas expérimenter une telle douleur de nouveau, ni même devoir subir un nouveau déchirement, que seul l'amour indicible offert par la princesse avait réussi à colmater.

Sunset Shimmer l'avait dédaigné.

Ensuite, avec un manque de tact qu'elle regrettait amèrement, elle avait demandé à son enseignant d'en faire une alicorne.

Bien évidemment, elle avait caché ses véritables motivations. Elle avait craint que son altruisme n'agisse en sa défaveur. La princesse aurait certainement refusé, voulant éviter que son élève ne finisse par être écrasée par le poids de ce pouvoir.

Ironiquement, son mensonge avait eu une conséquence, celle d'engendrer précisément la situation qu'elle avait désespérément voulu éviter.

Pour être plus exacte, Sunset Shimmer se trouvait non seulement dans une situation bien pire. A force de hurler et de provoquer la princesse, Sunset avait réussi l'exploit de mettre Celestia en colère.

La colère était une très mauvaise conseillère. Cependant, à ce moment, les deux juments n'avaient pas l'esprit à la réflexion, elles en étaient arrivé au point ou leurs mots dépassaient leurs pensées.

Face à l'ire explosive de Sunset Shimmer qui exigeait de devenir une immortelle, Celestia répliqua par un courroux glacé, suivi de la terrible sanction.

Les mots du monarque avaient fracassé la licorne. Non seulement son enseignant l'avait désavouée, mais elle venait de lui annoncer abruptement qu'elle la démettait de sa position d'élève et qu'elle rompait brusquement leur relation.

La jeune licorne avait hurlé, tempêté, mais Celestia était resté inflexible sur sa décision.

Sunset Shimmer n'aurait plus accès aux livres privilégiés, tout comme elle pouvait abandonner leurs sorties ensemble et leurs soirées privées. Ce lien privilégié, que Sunset craignait de perdre, appartenait désormais au passé.

Une fois de plus.

Ivre de rage, Sunset Shimmer était repartie dans sa chambre. Sa colère aveugle brûlait en elle, au point qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autre exutoire que de briser une chaise et de ruer pour détruire un guéridon.

Cette courte folie passée, la jument recroquevillée contre elle-même sentit un froid glacial l'envahir.

Ses sentiments la faisaient souffrir, lui donnant envie de se vomir elle même, la dégoûtant au point qu'elle voulait serrer ses sabots autour de sa gorge, alors qu'elle ressentait le même néant que celui qui l'avait envahi après la mort de sa mère, Sunset Oria. C'étai exactement le même vide noir et insondable, à ceci près qu'elle savait que ce néant ne serait plus jamais comblé.

Sa famille l'avait abandonnée. Sa meilleure et seule amie l'avait trahie. Celestia l'avait chassée. Si même une divinité lui refusait l'amour, alors elle devait bien admettre qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour elle.

Blottie contre elle même, sentant les larmes amères de la trahison glisser sur son museau, Sunset repensa à l'ordre de se faire des amies.

Elle avait déjà expérimenté l'amour et l'amitié. A chaque fois, cela s'était terminée par un abject tiraillement, plus douloureux que tous les précédents. Elle ne voulait plus subir ceci, elle refusait de sentir de nouveau une telle torture. Cet atroce déchirement l'avait accompagné pendant trop longtemps. Les larmes de la solitude et de la douleur avaient été ses compagnons silencieux durant beaucoup trop de longues nuits froides.

L'amour était comme une médaille.

Cependant, un sentiment aussi complexe avait forcément plusieurs opposés. Si l'indifférence et la solitude glacée formaient une partie du revers, le manque de compassion y avait également sa place.

Mais il y avait une autre émotion qui occupait ce revers, une sorte de petit éclat dans le métal, presque invisible, mais qui ne demandait qu'à croître, pour finir par faire éclater l'ensemble. La licorne à la crinière blonde comme le blé mur et rouge comme le feu infernal découvrit une nouvelle facette de ses propres émotions. C'était une facette secrète, un sentiment que Celestia pensait que personne ne pourrait éprouver, tant elle luttait pour qu'il reste enfoui à jamais.

Le feu envahit lentement l'esprit de la jument abandonnée.

Les flammes consumèrent de nouveau son cœur. Le brasier sécha ses larmes et chassa même le froid glacial qui l'étranglait lentement.

Sunset Shimmer haletait, ses bras serraient ses jambes, alors qu'elle sentait la sueur couler dans sa fourrure moite, qui la démangeait.

Sa respiration se fit plus profonde et plus rapide, comme le grondement d'une bête fauve qui s'excitait avant de sauter sur sa proie, de la déchirer en plantant ses dents dans la gorge, avant de la dévorer, savourant son butin.

La tristesse avait quitté le cœur de la licorne, anesthésiée par ce nouveau sentiment. Cette foudre ardente était différente de la colère aveugle, c'était un sentiment vénéneux et réfléchi. Ce doux poison qui la saisissait à la gorge semblait la soulager. Le froid était devenu supportable et la nouvelle émotion était appréciable. C'était un mélange indescriptible, formé par la combinaison de la chaleur procurée par un feu de cheminée, chassant le froid et les ombres, tandis que ses parents la serraient contre elle, auquel on aurait ajouté le frisson excité provoqué par un cadeau emballé qu'on lui offrait.

Ce nouveau sentiment était presque inconnu de tous, mais Sunset Shimmer pouvait parfaitement mettre un nom dessus.

Elle releva la tête, scrutant le mur de la chambre avec des yeux d'une fixité effrayante. Son regard glacé était loin d'être brisé. Il luisait désormais d'un éclat de haine.

Sunset Shimmer se redressa, claquant son sabot contre le sol.

Puisque Celestia l'avait trahie, elle ferait de même.

Maintenant qu'elle était face à ce miroir, elle tremblait. L'adrénaline et l'excitation de commettre un interdit irréparable s'effaçaient. Sa haine restait pure et viscérale, l'aidant à concentrer toute sa détermination.

L'amour l'avait trop fait souffrir. La haine avait au moins le mérite de lui offrir de quoi se libérer de toutes ses souffrances. Même si ça la rongeait et qu'elle se consumait de l'intérieur, nourrissant le monstre en elle, c'était un soulagement.

Maintenant qu'elle faisait face à ce miroir, ce portail vers un autre monde, Sunset ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle désirait vraiment.

Cependant, il lui restait une certitude, c'est qu'elle n'avait plus aucun espoir ici. Là bas, ailleurs, quel que puisse être cet ailleurs, elle aurait peut-être de quoi vivre pleinement. Cet inconnu la terrifiait, mais il avait le mérite d'offrir un avenir avec davantage de promesses que son monde.

Surtout, elle obtiendrait peut-être quelque chose lui permettant d'assouvir sa vengeance, pour libérer la créature viscérale qui grandit dans ses tripes.

La licorne soupira, envahie par la lassitude.

Une dernière fois, son esprit vagabonda, repensant à son ancienne enseignante.

Son cœur s'agita. Malgré sa haine, elle avait l'impression qu'il restait une pointe de regret enfouie dans un recoin éloigné.

Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, alors qu'elle repensait à tous ces bons moments. Ces caresses, ces lectures entre les jambes arquées de la matriarche solaire, ces jeux avec Sweet Lime.

Tous ces souvenirs semblaient se brouiller, comme du papier détrempé par les larmes, s'effritant en lambeaux, alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais les retrouver.

Cela faisait mal, tellement mal. Ce réflexe visant à retrouver un peu de joie dans le passé était totalement masochiste, puisque ce passé était perdu à jamais. Elle ne pourrait plus le retrouver.

Alors, Sunset Shimmer prit véritablement conscience, réussissant à comprendre cette étouffante impression, comme si elle était comprimée dans de la glace.

Elle avait perdu tout espoir.

Fatiguée, hantée, comme compactée de l'intérieur, elle renonça. Elle abandonna l'amitié et l'amour.

Equestria symbolisait tous ces sentiments, le royaume entier avait été bâti autour de l'amitié. Son pays était fondé sur cette émotion qu'elle venait de renier.

Les choses étaient on ne peut plus claires. Elle n'avait plus sa place ici.

Pendant un bref moment, elle avait songé à se jeter du haut d'une des tours. Sa mort aurait peut-être même réussi à faire souffrir Celestia durant un moment.

Mais aussi misérable puisse t-elle être, Sunset Shimmer ne voulait pas mourir. Si elle périssait, son souvenir s'effacerait lentement. Elle aurait renoncé à exister, tout son travail n'aurait servi à rien.

Elle n'allait pas disparaître, elle ne serait pas comme la poussière qu'on balaye avant de jeter par la fenêtre, comme une nuisance qu'on chasse hors de sa vue pour l'oublier.

Sunset Shimmer effaça ses larmes. Elle se jura de ne plus laisser ces sentiments l'envahir.

Si elle voulait vivre sans pleurer, si elle voulait exister pleinement, elle n'avait plus besoin de ces mièvreries.

Alors, elle s'abandonna à la haine, laissant son âme se damner entre les griffes de ce monstre aux yeux cyan cernés de noir, faisant grandir l'aberration qui sommeillait en elle.

La licorne à la crinière d'aurore se jeta contre le miroir, aspirée par le verre qui sembla se liquéfier, comme si elle plongeait dans un bon bain chaud.

Elle quitta Equestria, laissant ses regrets derrière elle.

La dernière chose qui faisait encore battre son cœur, c'était la haine.


End file.
